A trip to remember
by Crying-angel213
Summary: Pride goes on a road trip just after graduating from school. Diana is jealous of all her friends happy relationship and thinks she's destined to be alone especially when her friend Katie has some interesting news,but then she meets someone,will sparks fly
1. Final Goodbyes

These characters are real people, but not based on real events.

Hope you enjoy.

Ch.1 Final Goodbyes

I listened as the bell over head rang, and tried to drown out the cheers of others. Two words flowed through in my head, summer...freedom. I got up a smile on my face and looked around the classroom for a final time. I sighed, content that there was no more work to be done and walked out the door. My friends Jane, Katie, Corinne, Patience, and Jakayla were waiting for me.

Since we were seniors and today was our last day of school until college we are going to go on our long planned road trip for the summer. We didn't plan on leaving tonight though, we only planned on spending it at Jane's. We were going to spend it with our families, but at the last minute our decision was changed due to some difficulties.

"Hey guys." I said as I spotted them. Jane gave me a hug, Katie gave me a three-fingered wave, Corinne hugged me, Patience hugged me, and Jakayla waved. "Aren't you glad it's finally over." Katie asked. "Actually no, I'm going to miss everyone to much." "I bet she'll just miss Brian." Katie and Jane teased. Corinne flushed and managed to get out, "No, I invited him last night to join us. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier." We all stared at her like she'd grown a second head. I mean this is Corinne we're talking about, she's to shy to do that.

"When?" I managed to say. "Last night." Corinne said without missing a beat. It took me a moment but then I realized something. She said last night which would only mean... "You two went on a date?" Jane beat me to it. She nodded while blushing. "Aww." We all said and gave her a hug except for Katie who has this no touching rule except for some exceptions. Jakayla spoke up then and said, "What were you two doing in that closet last night?" Corinne playfully glared at her. "Get it, Corinne." I said, speaking up. Everyone laughed except Corinne who was to busy blushing. "Come on, let's get going." Patience said, speaking up for the first time. Everyone agreed and we got into Jane's black mustang after putting everything in the trunk and drove off.

Next day:

I woke early the next morning when Corinne rolled over and her arm hit me in the face. I shoved her off me and she sat up startled. "Huh, wha..." She noticed me and said, "Sorry." "Uh-huh." I murmured getting up. I went over to everyone, one at a time and woke them up.

Katie and Jane were the hardest to wake up. Katie kept trying to go back to sleep and Jane threatened me. I went into the other room and came back with an ice cold bucket of water and poured it on their heads. "Aaah." They screamed, and by now everyone was up and laughing at the scene going on. One glare from each of them and everyone was quiet.

"Well, I told you to get up." I joked. Jane got up and walked up to me and said in a too innocent tone. "Let me give you a hug, Diana." "Oh no, not this time." Jane chased me around the house before I managed to lock myself in her room. During this time Katie had snuck off to the bathroom and I could hear the water from the shower start. The pounding on the door immediately ceased. I knew Jane had gone off to yell at Katie.

Five seconds later you could hear,  
"Katie get out of there, I'm freezing." "No." Katie yelled back.

By now I had walked out of Jane's room and into the hallway to watch the scene.

This kept going on for about another ten minutes until Katie walked out fully dressed with dripping wet hair and in one hand the hairdryer and in the other a comb and hairbrush. She did not look to happy. I watched as she shoved past Jane and walked to Jane's room. 'Whoops' I thought to myself. 'I got them mad at each other.'

What felt like hours later we were all outside waiting for the others. Jane was wearing her red tank top with the cherries, her trench coat draped over it. She was wearing her combat boots. Her long dark brown hair flowing in the wind. Katie was standing next to her with her love hurt shirt on wearing her boyfriends rainbow jacket over it. Her dark brown with red highlights shoulder length hair was tied up for once. On her other side was Patience in her cheese and blue shirt. Her brown shoulder length hair also put up. Then coming out of the house was Jakayla in her guitar t-shirt and her black hair in a ponytail. Followed by Corinne in her blue t-shirt with white undershirt. Her short blonde hair down. Then there was me in my black tuxedo shirt that said MSI Suxs, my pink tie on and my brown hair was in pigtails.

Everyone was waiting for their boyfriends except me, because unfortunately I was single. Just then a red jaguar, blue convertible, silver Volvo, and green mustang pulled in. Rex, Jane's boyfriend got out of the red jaguar that belong to Christian, Katie's Boyfriend, and then Christian got out. Joseph, Jakayla's boyfriend, got out of the convertible and Brian, Corinne's new boyfriend, got out of the Volvo. Then Trevor, Patience's boyfriend, got out of the green mustang.

I watched as all my friends ran to their boyfriends and sighed in envy. I was glad we were going on this trip so I could put these ideas out of my head and hopefully meet a guy of my own.

"Hey, Diana." Patience said, breaking my thoughts. "Yeah?" "Ready to go?" I looked around and noticed everyone had there things in the right car and were waiting on me. 'How long was I thinking' I nodded to her and went to get in the same car as Jane.

I sat back in peace as we drove along and tuned everything out except for them music. I smiled as the breeze blew my hair back. This was going to be a great trip. No matter what happens. 'I can't wait to get there.' I thought right before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next Ch. First Glance. It will be up shortly. Hope you like this. Please R&R. Until next time,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	2. New people

I know it's been a while since I last updated, and I'm sorry for that, but with the end of school and all and me moving, it's just so much time consuming. I hope you enjoy this ch. Please Review.

Ch.2 New People

We were five minutes from our hotel when I saw **him. **He was practically too good for words. He had emo-styled dark brown hair. A dark green t-shirt with a matrix like design on it. The best part though was that he was looking straight at me. My heart felt like it leapt out of my chest when he smiled. I smiled shyly back at him, but the moment was ruined when the light turned green and we sped off. My smile faded, a frown in its place. I didn't tell anyone about him though he was on my mind the entire time.

Around 4 o'clock I decided that while everyone else went to the beach I was going to go for a walk. Since the others were with their boyfriends/girlfriends, I got a room to myself, so I went next door to Jane's room and knocked. A minute later the door opened and Jane said, "Yeah?" "I'm going for a walk, ok?" "Yeah, alright. Be back for dinner." "Will do."

I walked out of the hotel and down the sidewalk towards the semi-town. I was walking past the store, Belks, when I saw him again. He must have felt someone's gaze on him, because he looked up. His gaze locked on mine and it was the strangest thing, I felt whole. I smiled widely and he did too. I watched as he walked towards me and I panicked. What was I going to say to him, I didn't even know him. He stopped right in front of me and said, "Hello, haven't I seen you before?" "Hi, no, I don't think so, unless you count when we saw each other in traffic." I said, trying to make it sound like a joke. I don't think he got it. "Huh, you just seem so familiar." "I guess I just have one of those faces." I said smiling. "Well, anyways, I'm David." He said while holding his hand out. I took his hand and said, "I'm Diana, nice to meet you." When I touched his hand an electric current went through me and I'm pretty sure it did him to by the look on his face but we each composed ourselves.

One thought went through my head, 'Why do I feel like I know you.' I shook my head realizing that that sounded crazy and I was starting to sound like him. My thoughts were interrupted when he said, "Would you like to get something to eat?" I glanced quickly at my watch and saw it was 5:17, and I had to be back by 5:30. I was so disappointed. I really wanted to get to know him and find out what was with these weird feelings I was getting. Then an idea hit me.

"Um David, I'm sorry I'm meeting my friends at 5:30." I paused and saw his eyes show disappointment. "Maybe some other time, here's my number."" As I was writing my number on his hand I saw in his eyes hope and relief. I was confused by the relief. I stopped writing and looked at him fully and said, "See you soon." I turned and was about to leave when I thought I heard him whisper, "You'll remember soon enough." That confused me to no end, but when I turned to look at him he was already walking away. Thinking that I had just imaged things I shrugged my shoulders and ran back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel I walked in just as it turned five thirty. I inwardly sighed knowing that they wouldn't question where I had been. "Hey guys." I said to everyone in the lobby when I spotted them. "Hey Diana, where were you?" Just like her to be curious. "Oh, just out walking." She looked at me suspiciously but nodded and went back to Christian. I sighed inwardly again and turned to look at the others. "Ready?" "Yeah." Jakayla and Joseph said at the same time.

At the restaurant:

"Hey Diana..." "Yeah?" I asked confused. "Come with me to the salad bar." I nodded getting up from my chair more confused now then ever. Corinne never asked me to go anywhere with her. On the walk there I contemplated over whether or not I should mention David and decided to until she brought up her problem.

When we got to the line for the salads, I looked at her expectantly. "Yes?" "Brian just asked me to go to dinner with him tomorrow." Now I was mixed up, I thought those to were dating so what's the problem. "So tell him you'll go." "But it'll be our first official date." "But, what about when you invited him to go?" I asked eager to know the answer.

( Authors note: I was going to stop there but then I thought that would be too mean of a cliffhanger, so I'll keep going.)

"Well the date was more of a group study session." "So what's wrong with going on a first date?" "I'm too nervous." I wanted to laugh at her naiveness. "Corinne, everyone is nervous on their first date." I paused an deliberated on whether to suggest a double date with David and I, then thought of something else. "Why not ask someone else to double date with you?" She got a smile on her face and said, " Thanks Diana, I will." Knowing our conversation was over we went back to the table and the first thing I noticed was Katie and Christian were gone.

Before I had a chance to ask where they'd gone, Rex said, "They went for a walk." "Oh." I said and sat down.

About twenty minutes later they were back and we went back to the hotel. The thing that I noticed the most though was that Katie couldn't stop smiling which was unusual for her and that she wouldn't leave Christian's side.

I thought to myself, 'What happened while they were alone?' I knew that if I had said that to Jakayla she would've said something totally inappropriate.

* * *

I finally am done with ch.2 I hope you like it, next ch. will be up shortly it will be called. Glimmers of the Past.

I hope you liked this please Review. Until next time,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	3. Meeting Place

I'm supposed to be grounded, so this ch. will be short only because I have 30 min. I hope you like it.

Ch.3 Meeting Place

It was now three p.m. and David still had yet to call.

I was beginning to worry. What if he decided that since I wasn't who he thought I was that he shouldn't even bother to call me.

I jumped as the phone in my pocked started to vibrate. When I saw it was a number I hadn't seen before I sighed in relief and laughed at how silly I was being.

I answered the phone with a shy hello, because I wasn't positive it was him.

"Hello, Diana, this is David."

I let out the breath I was holding and said,

"Hey David!" I said joyfully.

My spirits had been lifted.

"Did you want to go for a walk and maybe get a something to drink."

"I would love to." I said pausing.

"Just say when and where." I said feeling like I was saying something out of a cheesy movie.

"How about in fifteen minutes at the park near where we ran into each other yesterday."

"Sounds fantastic. See you soon."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and instead of telling the others I was leaving I left a note.

It said,

"Went out for lunch, Be back soon."

Short and simple.

Perfect.

I quickly hurried out of the hotel and down to the park.

When I got there I was two minutes early and he wasn't there, so I sat down on a bench and waited.

I didn't see or hear him coming so when a hand landed on my shoulder I jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He said from behind me.

I turned around and said,

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"What about might I ask?"

I blushed cherry red.

I was actually thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him when our date was over but there was no way in hell I was going to confess to that.

"Um nothing." I stammered.

"It's alright you can tell me."

"I was just thinking about where we should get something to drink at." I fibbed.

He didn't seem to buy it, but didn't press further either.

I was starting to like his style.

When we started to walk we kept deciding where to stop when we spotted a small cafe.

It was called 'La Bella'.

An Italian restraunt, which was pretty cool.

Once we were seated and had ordered he started asking questions about me to get to know me while I did the same to him.

I learned he was twenty and had already had two years of college.

Right out of High School.

He had one older brother, Kyle, 23, and a younger sister, Ashley, 17.

He was a musician, guitar player, and in a band called, Thorns, for four years.

Also that he was on vacation like us and lived in Georgia, very close to where we live/lived.

He told me he had a dog, buddy, who was a golden retriever and was only a year old, he was staying at the hotel.

His parents were both living alive and well, at the ages of 41 and 42.

By the time we were done chatting it was about six forty five and I knew I had better go.

As we went stand up he did what I hoped he would earlier.

He leaned in and captured my lips.

Unfortunately the moment was ruined when I heard,

"Diana is that you?"

I mentally cursed and pulled away.

I turned and saw Katie there.

I cursed again knowing she would tell whoever possible.

I watched as she walked over and I hummed the death song.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw David looking at me strangely.

I shook my head and he knew I would explain later.

"Katie, what a surprise, what are you doing here."

"Oh, I was out shopping and I just happened to see you here in the window."

'Of course you did,' I thought sarcastically.

"So who is this?" She asked like she just noticed him.

Before I had a chance to answer he did.

"I'm David her boyfriend."

I thought my jaw would fall off, we'd seen each other twice and now he was calling himself my boyfriend.

Not that that wasn't a good idea, but still.

Katie looked at me for an affirmative.

"Yes, that's right."

"So how long have you two known each other."

"A little while know." I said before he could.

"Really, well I'm hurt." She said faking hurt.

"About what?" I asked shocked.

"You didn't tell me, that's what."

"Well you were busy with Christian."

At the mention of his name her face lit up.

"That reminds me I have some wonderful news." She said with a lot of enthusiastic.

"Yes?" I asked when she paused.

"Christain proposed to me last night."

"That's terrific." I said suddenly happy for her.

If she was distracted maybe she would forget about David.

"We have to plan and throw you a party."

The smile she had before was nothing compared this.

She took my arm and practically dragged me out there.

I looked back to David with an apologetic smile.

He mouthed to me.

'It's fine, call you later.'

I nodded my head letting Katie drag me away for torturous shopping.

* * *

I'm going to stop there because my thirty minutes end in three minutes.

Next ch. will be up at the end of July which is when I'll be ungrounded. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	4. The proposal

My b-day was the 22nd, so I wasn't able to update until now, hope you like it.

This ch. will be put in Katie's Pov for a while so they can have a flashback.

Ch.4 The proposal

KPOV

I had dragged Diana with me everywhere to go shopping for our celebration and for me to where something for my date with Christian in a few days.

Now though, we were currently in the hotel room with everyone but the guys.

Christian had taken the guys out to tell the good news and do whatever guys do.

Anyways we were sitting on the beds in Christian and I's room in a circle and I was getting ready to tell them what happened.

"Okay, the reason you are all here now, is because I have some fantastic news."

They looked at me expectantly except Diana, because she already knew.

"Well the other night when Christian and I went for a walk he proposed to me."

Jane was the first one to react.

"Details."

I sighed and begun my tale of last night's events.

Flashback

_Diana and Corinne had left only moments ago when Christian turned to me and said,_

_"Katie, let's go for a walk."_

_I nodded and followed him out of the restaurant._

_We walked over to the small fountain in front of the restaurant and sat down on the bench._

_Well I did at least._

_I looked up at him from my seat and was about to ask what he was doing when he got on one knee._

_I was too shocked for words if he was doing what I thought he was._

_"Katie we have been together for almost five years now and in the time that I've known you I've come to love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"_

_I didn't know what to say actually I did, but I was too stunned for words._

_I think he took my silence as no, because he started to get up._

_Before I knew what I had done I said,_

"_Yes, of course."_

_While saying this I hugged him fiercely._

_"I love you too, and would be honored to be your wife."_

_After I said this he pulled me into a loving kiss._

End Flashback

When I was done with telling them, they all said,

"Aww, how romantic."

The rest of the night we went over how we would celebrate and just had a girl talk.

I was very content with my life.

* * *

I'm going to go back to Diana's pov now.

* * *

After hearing how they had gotten engaged I had snuck off back to my room to call David.

After the second ring he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, David, it's Diana."

"Oh, hello, what's up?"

"Well I finally got to get away, because Katie had to tell us all about her proposal."

"Oh, that's right. Tell her I said congratulations."

That reminded me she could be telling everyone about David.

"Um, David I just remembered I have something I have to take care of. How about dinner tomorrow."

"Sounds good, see you then."

"Bye." With that I hung up and raced back to Katie's room.

Thankfully she was alone now.

"Katie we need to talk."

"About what?" She asked confused.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"About what?"

I sighed with relief she had obviously forgotten.

Then I saw recognition on her face and my relief was gone.

"You mean about David, of course not. If you wanted people to know you would tell them and I wouldn't do that to you. You should know that by now."

I looked at her with a 'yeah right' expression.

"I know that in the past I might've done some things to upset you."

I was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Okay I did do those things, but I want to apologize."

She actually sounded like she meant.

'Wow her getting engaged really made her mature.' I thought.

"I forgive you."

"K, know you have to tell me about him."

So for the rest of the night I gave her all the details about him until Christian walked in and took my place as I got up to leave.

"Congratulation you two."

"Thanks," They said.

I walked out of the room and to my own to get some much needed sleep.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Okay I know it's short but I have to go get some stuff done, will update shortly. I don't think I'm grounded anymore, but I'm not sure. Until then,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	5. Shannah

I'm sorry the update took so long, today was my first day of Summer School, and surprisengly it was it was easy and kind of fun, because my friends were there.

Anyways on with the story.

Ch.5 Shannah

I woke up the next morning, glad that it was silent.

Then it was ruined.

The phone started to ring and that gave me a splitting headache.

I groaned and reached over my pillow to get the phone.

Without even looking at it, I flipped it open and growled into the phone,

"What?"

"Good morning to you too."

I instantly flushed and said,

"I'm sorry David."

"What's gotten you into such a foul mood?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Seriously it's nothing."

"Fine."

I groaned knowing that he was mad.

"It's just that I woke up to it being peaceful then that was ruined by the phone ringing."

"I'm so sorry I disrupted you, I promise to never call you again."

"Wai-" I started, but the line went dead.

I sighed, knowing that the one person who really meant something to me was mad at me and I might never get to talk to them again.

I wiped my cheeks surprised, there were tears.

That hadn't happened in a long time.

The knock on the door interrupted my pity moment.

"Come in." I said through sobs.

Katie opened the door with a worried look on her face.

"Diana, what's wrong?"

"David's mad at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I saw you too, the love I saw in his eyes for you was really hard to miss."

I looked up at her with surprise.

"What love? We haven't known each other for that long."

"You could've fooled me. The way he looked at you was what any girl would want for herself. He loves you Diana, and I'm sure whatever you did he'll forgive you."

"I hope you're right."

A moment of awkward silence passed, before I said,

"Hey, when did you become the giver of advice?"

"It's what I do in my spare time for people who need help."

"Thanks, so why did you come in here?"

"I don't know, it's weird. I just had a feeling something was wrong so I came to find out what it was."

"I'm glad you did."

"Me too." She said before getting up and opening the door.

Before she closed the door she said,

"I hope it works out for you too, you deserve it."

* * *

Two hours later

Right now I was currently at the subway awaiting the train when I heard a scream.

I turned around and there in the dark I could see a shadow hovering over a little girl.

I looked around because no one there was helping them.

I raced closer and by the time I got there the girl was already dead.

I don't know why, but this really hurt me.

Before I knew it I was on my knees and crying for the girl.

"Shannah." The name rolled off my tongue.

"You monster."I said.

"She was just a little girl."

I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Jane."

The figure now identified as Jane said,

"Remember before it's too late."

"Remember what?" I asked desperately.

Jane's figure started to fade.

"Wait, don't go. Remember what?"

I woke up in a cold sweat hearing the phone ringing in the background.

For once I was glad that it had rung.

I grabbed the phone before it could stop ringing.

"Hello?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Hey, Diana, it's Jane. I was just wondering if you got our earlier message?"

I didn't hear what else she said, because my previous thoughts about the dream were resurficing and my mind yelled at me,

'Danger.'

I shook my head, Jane was my friend,

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that, can you repeat that?"

"Sure. Did you get our earlier message?"

"No, I was asleep. What was it?"

"It said we were going to a movie and then dinner. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just half-asleep. Who is we?"

"Oh, you know Rex and Me."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you soon then."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and my dream came back to me full force.

I shuddered as I thought about how Jane had killed that little girl.

Then I remember the pain it had caused me.

I clutched my heart as I felt the pain from the dream come to me.

"My little girl." I whispered.

Then I gasped.

'Why had I said that.'

'I've never seen her before, yet I knew her name and the pain of losing her is real.'

'What's going on?' I thought panicked.

I got up, glad that since I had fallen asleep already dressed, I ran out of my room then out of the hotel.

I didn't stop running until I got to the subway.

When I got to the spot where the little girl was killed I stopped.

Memories came flooding back to me.

The first one was the girl's birth.

Another was her first bike ride.

Then one with her on her sixth birthday.

Before the last one I saw two frantic people looking in on a empty bed and the woman crying hysterically.

The last one was the one from my dream, but I knew now that none of it was just a dream.

Once the images were gone, I stood up knowing who to go to.

* * *

I knocked on the door, waiting for the person on the other side to open up.

When they opened up I could tell they were shocked to see me.

I pushed past them and walked straight to their couch and sat down.

I looked up at them and said,

"You owe me an explanation."

He sighed and sat down next to me.

"Diana, what do you know?"

"David, tell me now what's going on." I demanded sternly.

He nodded and said.

"I'll start from the beginning."

I waited for him to continue.

"It all started...

Flashback

It all started when Diana met David and fell in love. Unfortunately there was someone else that loved David in there own twisted way.

Unfortunately for the two lovers they didn't know.

After many years the glorious day came when they got married and Diana found out she was with child.

The unknown person found out about this and vowed for vengeance.

When the little girl was six years old the unknown person snuck into the house and stole her away.

The two lovers found their daughter missing and looked everywhere.

By the time Diana found her she was just in time to see the person kill her little girl.

The person was wearing a hood so she couldn't see who it was.

Since they were still hovering over her, Diana shoved her out of the way and the person's hood fell off.

Diana looked at the person and gasped.

It was Jane.

"Jane, how could you?"

"I didn't know it was you when I got the job."

"Who are you working for?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

Diana summoned a sword and pointed it at her.

"You'll tell me or die."

She saw Jane gulp but she didn't falter.

"I can't tell you. If you must kill me then do it."

I went to run her through, but stopped just barely cutting her.

"I will not be a murderer like you. This is the only time I will spare you. If I ever see you again though I shall not be so lenient."

"I thank you."

"I don't want your thanks I want to know who told you to do this."

"It was Kyrsten."

"I should've known. She will pay with her life. Go now before I change my mind about you."

I watched as Jane turned and ran not stopping once.

As soon as she was out of sight I fell to my knees and leaned over Shannah.

"Shannah I'm so sorry. I promise you I will avenge you."

I felt a presence behind me and tensed.

"It's me."

At David's voice I relaxed and then went into his arms and cried.

He whispered in my ear,

"We will avenge her."

I nodded.

End Flashback

"I remember everything now."

David nodded.

"I can't believe I forgot, how did that happened?"

"Kyrsten found out and sent you to a parallel universe, this one, and I managed to follow to bring you back, but unfortunately I wasn't able to find you until now."

"But what about my memories."

"Some are fake, but most are real."

"Why didn't you tell me this when you first found me?"

"Because you wouldn't have believed me. You always were the rational type."

"How are we going to get back?"

"The same way we got here."

I nodded and took his hand.

He chanted a few words and we were back at the underground station.

"Are we back?"

"Yes."

"We shall start the hunt then."

I turned to him and gave him a kiss, because now that I remembered I had missed him.

When it ended he said,

"What was that for?"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

* * *

I hope you liked how it all happened. I know it's a huge twist and that's what makes a story good, oh and Jane, please don't kill me for writing you like that. At least you're an assassin. Next ch. will be up soon, no promises on how soon.

Please review. Until next time,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


	6. Informed

The last ch. Yay

I hope you enjoy this ch.

Ch.6 Informed

David and I were now currently in our living room with Corinne, while waiting for the others.

I looked to Corinne and said,

"What has happened since we've been gone?"

"Well Brian and I have gotten engaged..." she said while blushing.

"I'm happy for you." I said only half happy since it was such a hard time on all of us.

"Jane tried to contact me."

"Tell me when and why."

"It was about a week ago, and she wanted to apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

"You told her no, right?"

"I did, knowing that there was no way any of us would forgive her for her betrayal."

I nodded and she continued.

"Jakayla and her boyfriend are on a short trip."

I realized she was done talking and was confused.

"What about Katie, her boyfriend, Patience, and her boyfriend?"

She looked at me sadly.

"Don't you remember?"

"No what?" I asked confused and worried.

"Katie's dead, and Patience hasn't been the same since."

I gasped in shock.

I felt a sudden loss.

"When, how?" I managed to get out.

"The last year of high school."

"But how?"

"She was on her way home after Christian and her had a major fight and broke up. She was so upset that she wasn't watching the road clearly because of the tears streaming down her face. Then her car collided with a truck who's driver was drunk."

"But in the other world she lived. She was even engaged to him."

"Remember Diana, that world wasn't real, at least it wasn't suppose to be." David said beside me.

I turned to him with tears in my eyes and lent into his embrace.

I saw Corinne out of the corner of my eye get up and go answer the door.

'When did it ring?' I thought to myself.

I pulled away from David just as Corinne and Brian walked into the room.

"Hello Brian, I just heard the good news, congratulations."

"Thank you." He said a bit uncomfortable.

'Corinne probably told him what happened.' I thought.

"So since everyone's here we need to come up with a plan to get rid of Kyrsten."

The others nodded.

A few hours later we were done plotting for the day and I found myself saying goodbye to the two.

Once they were gone I turned to David.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I have a few suggestions." He said with a smirk.

I looked at him expectant.

"And they would be?" I asked with my own smirk.

He came to me and kissed me full on the mouth.

I smiled into him.

* * *

I would continue but this is rated T not M. So I'll just skip ahead.

* * *

A few hours later

David and I were back at the subway in the spot our daughter was killed.

As I stared at the spot I suddenly got an idea.

"David I just thought of something." I said excited.

"Yes?"

"Since you were able to come get me in the other world then what's to say we couldn't go back in time and stop this from happening?"

"Diana you're brilliant. I don't know why I never thought of it before."

I smiled at him glad that it was a possibility.

"So how are we going to do it?"

"We have to get the others and find something that belonged to her and just say a small spell and then we will be back then."

"But who's to say we'll know what's going to happen?"

"If we do it right then we should be able to catch Kyrsten off guard and save our daughter."

I was so happy, I was going to see my daughter again.

I kissed David on the lips and muttered against them about how glad I was.

He took me into his arms and we stayed like that.

Not caring about the stares we were getting.

I was going to get my daughter back and stop the one who was after her.

Life was looking up.

* * *

That's it. I know it's short, but I've kind of got writers block, the worst thing ever. That is the last ch. to A trip to remember.

The sequel will hopefully be up shortly. Please Review.

Until next time,

Alone-in-the-world-4ever


End file.
